wincraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Wincraft
This page is dedicated Wincraft. Town History Wincraft had a total of 36-45 forms, each past one was either destroyed,griefed,or just plain deleted. Origin Wincraft started as a plain vannila server in 1.7 beta. Winuks was bored and wanted to play with other people, and so he created wincraft. The first 3 people he met in the server was Hri,Buttmuncher, And flilpstef. Those people unfortunantly didnt stay for long. Winuks decided to advertise some more and found HunterXX2, who invited Atn10G and is how Atn10G is my friend today. Afterwards Winuks and Atn10G would work their way up to become what is today. History by Atn10G Origins Like all server, Wincraft begins with a humble start. Started as a vanilla server in 1.7 beta using Winmillion20 ID. His experience with internet and hamachi led him to two of his idols : Hri and Buttmuncher. Hri and Buttmuncher are more than friends, they are his tutor: teaching him they ways to properly run a server and attracted a seemingly childish kid nicknamed Filipstef. They both share the same likeness, but as Hri and Buttmuncher left to find other server that requires their expertise, and Filipstef went hiatus. Winmillion20 started advertising more, he attracted hundreds of kids who came and go. Never a trusted friend. It is this he started using Hamachi and attracted a seemingly friendly kid nicknamed HunterXX2. HunterXX2 share the same characteristics as filipstef. At this time, HunterXX2 had a craze for Minecraft. HunterXX2 forced his cousin Atn010 to join him. Back then, HunterXX2 and Atn010 are still on a cracked version. Atn010 aim to prove that he is a worthy builder, built "Ode To Minecraft" tower. This act is by all mean a simple design choice but its choice what astound Winmillion20. Atn010 Rise and Growing Wincraft After "Ode To Minecraft" tower was destroyed by Winmillion20 accidental TNT usage (100000+ block). Winmillion20 feeling guilty, show his personal map. A wooden mansion, fit for a king. This but the only house on the block with only a mob spawner at this backyard. Hunter quickly establish his own abode. A strong stone with a heavy emphasis on traps. Atn010 soon finds that he need a place he can call home, he set out to the top of the hill. An rectangular brick tower, equipped with a strong room and watchtower, which brought terror to those who stood. This is the style Atn010 prefer back then. Impressed with this, Winmillion20 commission the construction of Wincorporation building. Succesfully doing so, Atn010 Build another building beside it, dubbed "Atn Corporation" which soon change to "Atn010 Entertaiment". With the seem to keep going, Atn010 Purpose to moveon, soon everyone agrees and soon enough Filipstef returned from his long hiatus. Thinking of growing, Winmillion attracted 4 more guys: TommyFlint, Adam, Jacob, and CreamCheeseFilms. This time, Atn010 Shows off his work. The FlatCity map was made. but development was cut short, due to popular demand. Fall of Winmillion20 and Decline of Wincraft After only a few weeks had passed, Wincraft was now almost a deserted server, only Atn010, HunterXX2 stay behind to continue helping Winmillion20. Winmillion20 Decided its time to open all the floodgates, which Atn010 fully disagree but HunterXX2 supports whole-heartedly, and soon enough 5, 10, 50 Players are in Wincraft. The strain on the server cause massive chunk loss and lag beyond any lag. After those who thought Wincraft was the now left, the server had ever telling of being trolled. With only 20 people left, Winmillion20 just accepted someone he soon regret. This someone hacked all Wincraft user, saying he should be admin. Changing the server properties, and above all: Taken down Winmillion20 and Wincraft all together. Rebirth of Wincraft and the start or Winbillion20